


The ISM

by Shevron



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: Even after almost 4 years on the force, there are stil things which are just wrong.But a certain fox intend to change that.





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> since my native language is german, this work was beta-read by the generous ArdentFox from the Bad Guy Cafe.  
Thank you, without you this wouldn´t be possible!
> 
> The awesome art comes from the talented artist Ziegelzeig, well known for his works for the Take a stand-saga.  
[New year´s kiss](https://www.deviantart.com/ziegelzeig/art/New-Year-s-Kiss-825432942)

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when the doorbell rang. Although it was common even for an adapted nocturnal predator like Nick to be on the streets by this time providing protection to Zootopia's residents, the call for a warm bed on his days off was too tempting. Especially with a grey-furred bunny in his arms...

Today, however, he had decided to take a day off after receiving an important phone call. He was already well awake, expecting a delivery that would fundamentally change his entire future.

Outside the door was one of those fast-moving running birds so popular with courier services, as traffic could really be hell on some days.

“Carl Coyote express courier service. Delivery in less than an hour. Are you Nicholas Wilde?”

“Yes I am…”

He spoke so quickly that Nick almost had trouble understanding him, but in his years on the road he had often encountered individuals for which caffeine was either the main component of their blood or who should never get too close to it.  
His muzzle twitched as the escapade at Snarlbuck's came to mind, where Judy mistakenly got a caffeinated coffee ... THAT was exhausting...  
On the uniform of the courier hung a name badge with the appropriate name: ‘Speedy’.

Only a split second later, he had a thick envelope and a scanner with a pen in front of his nose.  
“Please acknowledge receipt here.”

“I wish you a good day. Beep Beep!"  
Nick looked up and saw only a cloud of dust in front of him with the rough outline of the messenger.

The envelope contained a thick pile of official documents and a letter.  
As he read the letter, his brows furrowed and on, until he sat back with a sigh.  
>Then it will have to be the hard way.<

His eyes fell on the framed picture on the desk:  
One of the few pictures of him and Judy who were not official or selfies.  
Nick could still remember the evening...  
It was the district's new-year-celebration and Judy wanted to watch the big fireworks from the roof. The fireworks in Bunnyburrow were never so big, so it was no wonder how big her eyes became... how everything reflected in it...  
Clawhauser had voluntarily accepted the job of photographer for the evening and photos of everything and everyone were made. When he couldn´t find his two smallest colleagues he found them after a while on the roof and before he could make a sound, he had pressed the trigger and taken some pictures that could not have been better staged:  
The roof itself was quite dark, but bright enough to recognize them: closed eyes, slightly bent heads, her right paw under his long snout, and her left paw on his shoulder while she sat in his arms. Her lips were touching his, but it was by no means one of those kisses driven by just passion and desire... No, it was much more. They showed each other how much they meant to each other that night.  
The fact that they wore their uniforms did not cause a diminution of the impression. On the contrary, it made it all the more natural for both of them.  
The coronation was the explosions in the dark night sky above: bright colors illuminated the two lovers who didn´t even noticed the spectacle. 

Inevitably, his eyes went to the locked drawer of his desk, the stack of documents and returned to the picture. ”If someone had told me five years ago what I would be doing now, I would have laughed at him... that's all your fault.”

He dropped his head back and stared motionless at the ceiling for a while.  
“Ok. Let´s start the Operation ‘Let's make the world a better place.’”

It was a busy, but quiet morning in the ZPD and there was nobody who was sad about it. Least of all Benjamin Clawhauser, one of the happiest and friendliest animals the city had to offer.  
At such quiet times, there were no disruptions in his time with apps, magazines, and reports, which, as it should be otherwise, turned solely around ‘Gazelle, the Angel with Horns’.

“Hey spots!”  
Clawhauser recognized the voice immediately, and although it was unusual to meet someone on his day off in the station, it was always an enjoyable meeting for him.

“Hey, Ni...”  
He had to blink several times to clear his eyes, but the picture did not change ... Even his mouth did not seem to work, because no sound came out whatever he tried...

“Is the chief free right now?”  
A part of Clawhauser just managed to force himself to nod.

“Thanks.”  
The claws on Nick's paws opened with a faint click, making it all too clear how quiet it has become in the busy lobby.  
With some help he was able to avert his gaze from the fox on the stairs and saw equally horrified faces on his colleagues.  
>... What... has Judy... done to him...?<

Chief Bogo had his glasses on and was going through some reports he still had to sign.  
It was not a heroic task and sometimes he almost missed being able to patrol the streets with his partner and helping the residents directly.  
With a slight smile, he remembered the name of his smallest, but also hopelessly optimistic subordinates. Such thoughts can only be provoked by her.  
A light knock on his door tore him from his memories of his early days, and after a brief request a figure entered his office.  
After a quick glance over the rim of his glasses, he thought only of admonishing Clawhauser to announce visitors as he rose.

“Good morning. How can I...”  
Bogo stopped. Something did not fit.  
“... Wilde?!”

Under other circumstances, Nick would feel like laughing or at least smiling, just like in the lobby. However, this meeting was of a serious nature and he could not afford to catch his supervisor on the wrong hoof.

“Sir. I have to talk to you.”

Chief Bogo was proud and not easily intimidated. Not of some nice suit or authority, but he knew when to be diplomatic with what he said.  
With a quick hoof, he offered him to sit down while he studied the fox in front of him.

Gone were the loose pants, the flash Hawaiian shirt and the badly-tied, striped tie that were his trademark when he was off duty.  
Instead, he was wearing a perfectly fitting black suit with a white shirt and a properly tied black tie, and even the cliché of the black briefcase in his paw was given...

Nicholas Wilde was a joker and always gave the impression of taking nothing seriously. Even if his performance proved the opposite as soon as he put on his uniform.  
But now his muzzle was serious. Not even his omnipresent grin and the bedroom look which gave him an aura of casualness were not even vaguely there.

“I received this delivery this morning. And it's likely to cause some problems in one way or another while I'm on the streets.”  
He pawed the envelope over to his supervisor, who frowned when he saw the name of the law firm it came from.  
When this firm was involved, it was usually a nightmare for the press departments of the parties involved.  
He was halfway through reading just as he sat back and stared at Nick, his eyes wide.

“I'm not sure if I should laugh or cry ... Am I right in assuming that you will not be deterred?"  
It was a purely rhetorical question, but still there was a confirming nod.

“When and where do you want to drop the bomb, Wilde?”

“As you have seen, the formalities have been completed. I just have to announce it and there is no going back. Even if I wanted it. It does not really matter where and when, but I want to do it here. In front of the precinct. In a week. Because of that, I'm here."  
Bogo's gaze wandered to the small calendar on his table, which he kept for special unofficial days of the men and women under his command, who are particularly important to them: birthdays, wedding anniversaries, anniversaries, and much more.  
He was not surprised to see what day it was.

“You realize that I have to let projects of this size pass through our lawyers?”  
“Of course, that's why I came straight to you with it.”  
“Hm. And the rest?”  
“I already have some... plans. I still have to meet with some people to clarify certain details, but these are mostly formalities.”  
“And to what extent is Hopps privy to it?”  
“... I did not want her involved too early, so I started the steps without her knowledge. It will hardly be possible to keep it a secret now, but the reasons for it should be obvious. As soon as she realizes something, I will declare it as a surprise... which in fact is true. Therefore, I would like to ask for discretion, as far as you can.”  
“Wilde. I'm going to put a little pressure on our attorneys to give their OK and shut up... For no other reason than to see Hopps screw you down once the first shock has subsided.”  
“Thank you, Chief.”

Nick was glad to finally get out there. The Town Hall was a source of information, if you knew what you were looking for, but several hours were just too much.  
A quick glance at his iPawd showed him that he had just enough time for his plans regarding Judy, so he went to the nearest supermarket…

The opening and closing of the front door to the apartment was the sign for him that it was time to begin.  
From the oven he fetched the warm plates, put two generous trowels of carrot cream soup on each, plenty of caramelised vegetables and, of course, some honey-marinated baby carrots.

The look Judy gave him was not completely unexpected.  
His unusual and conspicuous visit to Chief Bogo could not be concealed, and this, coupled with the fact that he had refused to answer questions when leaving the area, had aroused her curiosity.  
And now he stood in the kitchen and had prepared her favourite dish, which was only on special occasions, or when he thought he had really messed up...

“How bad is it? Can you keep your badge?”  
With a smile he set the plate in front of her and sat down opposite her with his own plate.

“This…”  
Nick pointed his paw at her plate.  
“... is because I can´t talk about it. But what I can tell you: There will be changes. How far this will go nobody can tell.”  
“Nick... but...”  
“Carrots, I know you want to know. But there are good reasons why I can´t talk about it. I hope I can tell you all in a few days, but until then I have to ask you: Do not ask further... please have faith in me...”  
Even as he spoke, he walked behind Judy and put his arms around her.

“Of course I do ... Nevertheless, I do not have to like it ... Nor the regulations.”  
Nick could not resist a giggle.  
For over three years, she had said so every night. After all, they couldn’t be partners anymore, since they had found each other. But that was a change they needed to accept.  
“I know.”  
He let his nose slip between her ear, through her fur and enjoyed the scent of his sweetheart. As if by itself, his tongue found itself on her left ear and barely did his teeth close around the black tip but his senses were overwhelmed by a wonderful aroma...

Judy had to decide now what she wanted: her food or her fox?  
The decision was never difficult: Her food...

... she could also enjoy cold...

The alarm clock was the one that ripped them from their dreams, but they were only really awake after Nick took Judy in his arms and into the shower. The food of the previous evening was quickly warmed up and served as a breakfast before leaving home.

They had hardly entered the ZPD when they heard the penetrating call from above:  
“Wilde! My office! Now!”  
Judy looked sideways and Nick looked... she was not sure... pleased?  
“Should not take long. Go ahead.”

“Hey, Judy!”  
“Hey, Freddy!”  
“What do I hear? Nick was in a SUIT in Bogo´s office yesterday and now he's calling him? Tell me: What's going on?”  
Fred ‘Freddy’ Wolfard, Nick's partner for three years, was an adult wolf with a pack of his own, but now he looked more like a puppy stuffed with caffeine.  
>Nick had obviously rubbed off on his partner.<  
“Something secret. He couldn´t even tell me anything. But it shall only take a few days.”

Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Fangmeyer, her own partner, leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
“Not a trifle? Bedtime whispering is always a good interrogation method.”  
“Nothing.”

All further questions were prevented by the door opening and Nick strolling in with a big grin that sent a shiver down Judy's spine ... but the almost-grin Chief Bogo put on display sent a completely different kind of chill down her back.

“I usually don´t care, but you will not rest until you're thrown on a bone. And that was metaphorically meant, Wolfard.”  
Reflexively, Wolfard's ears had jumped up and back just as quickly, but it was enough to spread a good laugh.  
“Yes, Wilde and I had discussions. Yes, it's something big. You will hear the rest in six days at 12 o´clock in front of the precinct at a press conference. Dress uniform. Mandatory attendance."

The last words alone were enough for the wildest speculations, but they kept their muzzles well shut... There was still time for that later...

„Alright, enough of that. It´s been a quiet week so far. Wolfard, Wilde. Patrol to paw. City center in the area of the town hall. Lately, children have been seen more often who may skip school. Rest: patrol as usual. Dismissed.”

Bogo barely closed the door when he already could hear his colleagues leap over the fox and bombard him with questions.  
>That´s right, Wilde. That's actually too good for you, considering what you're going to cause.<

It was the day before the press conference and Judy had to admit that she was nervous. It was her and Nick's day off, but he still had things to do. Even the call to her parents could not really calm her down, on the contrary ... Judy even had the feeling they knew something, but she was probably so nervous that it bordered on paranoia...

She spent several hours cleaning and polishing each and every part of their uniforms until she could mirror herself in the fabric.

When Nick got home in the evening and found the nervous wreck Judy was being, he had to smile. After all, he was responsible for everything and here she sat in the kitchen with a big cup of tea in the hope of calming down. She was so tense that she did not even notice him ... incredible, considering her good ears.  
At the moment his only concern was to calm Judy and he knew already exactly how.

>What's wrong with me?! <  
Even her mother's tea did not help calm her nerves...  
From the back a pair of red paws laid on hers and she would have jumped almost to the ceiling if the arms had not held her.  
“Judy... it's me...”  
Her head snapped back and she looked up at his muzzle.  
The sight alone was already reassuring her and the tension in her ears eased... her ears slid down his soft fur... But then she frowned as she felt more and more fur and simple math told her he was not wearing pants.

Sometimes it was almost too easy to read her muzzle, especially when she realized something.  
He bent down to her and pressed the tip of his muzzle against hers.  
Her paws slid through the fur around his neck, while his slid to her strong legs and grabbed her there.  
With a jerk he lifted her and she was startled, her paws clawing at his fur, but he did not let go.  
The next moment they entered the bathroom and her nose instantly registered to the aroma of the soothing orchid bubble bath.

Nick barely sat her down long enough to peel her out of her clothes, but immediately took her in his arms again and carried her into the bathtub with her head resting on his chest.  
“You realize that I can walk myself?”  
“Shhhh ... Just relax and enjoy the fragrance.”

Judy could almost feel every single muscle, which gradually dissolved and as Nick also began to massage her ears with his claws while her eyelids became heavier every second...

After a while, Judy had fallen asleep and not even when Nick lifted her out of the tub and dry her it didn’t wake her up.  
>Tomorrow is the day…<

On Nick's advice, she had only a light salad for breakfast and fortunately, her nerves were not as tense as the days before.  
The drive to the precinct was strangely tense, but in a positive way. Only a few hours left and she would know what all the secrecy was about... In Nick's interest, it should be worth the excitement.

Chief Bogo had taken precautions and instructed the regional precincts to get prepared for some work as all the colleagues from precinct 1 were needed for the press conference. Thus they did not have to expect that inhabitants of the city would feel neglected.

The stage on the stage in front of the ZPD was set up and the reporters had already arrived.  
All his colleagues were there... In the demanded parade uniform and in order. Only 2 animals were still missing: The Chief of the district and the fox who was responsible for this turmoil.

A hoof lay on Nick's shoulder and he looked up into the face of his superior.  
“Nervous?”  
He had supported him as much as he could, so he owed him an honest answer.  
“The pessimist within me has come forward and imagined the outcry even before I'm done. It will not stop me, but I hope they are so shocked that they wait at least until after the conference.”  
His left paw went to his trouser pocket and, as so often in the past hour, checked to see if it was there.  
“Show time.”  
They passed through the door and took their positions.

“Ladies and gentlemammals, thank you for appearing today. The ZPD and the animals that represent it serve the city; the inhabitants of this city. Every resident has the right to express his opinion and to fight for justice where he sees injustice.  
One of my mammals came to me and asked me to allow him to take this path and I not only allowed this as Chief of the ZPD, but also support him as one of Zootopia's residents in this matter. So with that I'll give the stage to officer Nicholas Wilde.”  
He stepped next to Judy and Nick stepped up to the stage.

“Thank you Chief Bogo. Dear ladies and gentlemammals…  
Zootopia, the city where everyone can be anything, is not perfect. Not even the greatest optimist would say so. And I would know... I happen to know her.”  
A slight giggle went through the crowd. Both in front of and behind him.

“But everyone can work to get closer to this ideal.”

“Officer Hopps, would you please come forward?”  
It came unexpectedly and she hesitated for a moment until she felt something on her shoulder and she saw a hoof belonging to her chief. He showed her a small smile and pointed his head towards the podium.  
With uncertain steps she stepped to Nick's right next to the podium.

“Officer Judy Hopps and myself are good examples of how the risk of approaching this ideal can prove successful.  
A fox: lying, a thief, a danger to every decent animal in the city... And I could prove myself and join the ZPD.  
Thanks to a rabbit... small and weak. Completely unsuitable for the police service. She, too, has proved herself and belongs to the ZPD.

Neither prey nor predators are bound by laws to perform certain professions. It is merely common and partly obvious due to their natural abilities.

No one is bound by laws to live anywhere. But prejudices sometimes do not allow decent animals to settle in decent neighbourhoods.

Even relationships are not prohibited by law. No one could be arrested just because he falls in love with someone who belongs to another species. Yes, I'm talking about the ‘inters’. But these couples carry a social stigma, which they sometimes have to carry with them throughout their lives.”  
A faint grunt went through the masses, which felt like it had grown twice since he had begun his speech, and obviously had no idea what he was getting at.

“These are blemishes that are in the society and should be fought there by each one. It's not primarily about politics or laws.”

“But what is forbidden by law is this: starting a family!”  
At first everyone stared at him until after a while the first demands came up to explain himself.

“There are interspecies relationships where the species are similar enough that it may be possible to procreate offspring, but for most, this is not the case.  
In such cases, adoption is not possible because the companions are not married... they can´t be... even among the species that have been proven to take only one companion in their lives.

That is unfair in my opinion!

That's why I've launched an initiative to allow marriage for interspecies couples, including all rights and responsibilities that go with it.”  
Many ‘Ohhh's’ and ‘Ahhh's’ went through the crowd, but fortunately no ‘Buhh's’...

“Officer Hopps here has taught me a lot about dreams and hopes: You should never lose hope, even in the darkest hours.  
But something else is inevitable: faith and trust!

Of course, I hope that my initiative is successful, but thanks to her, I have found my faith again...  
The belief in this city; to their inhabitants...

My trust…  
My trust that the citizens will not succumb to hatred for the sake of hatred and will support me.

My faith and trust are so strong that I can do the following…”

A quick nod was the signal for Bogo to lead the special guests of honor around the corner.  
Meanwhile, Nick jumped off the stage and walked in front of the podium, so his eyes were on par with Judy’s.  
His eyes went past her and Judy ventured a look behind her... and froze when she saw her parents and Nick's mother standing behind her... Their faces were filled with confusion, surprise and disbelief.  
That couldn´t possibly mean what was going through her mind at the moment and she looked back at Nick.  
As if to prove her thoughts a lie, he made a move that was already disclosing everything.

She could hear the fabric moving on his pants and realized that no one even made a sound.  
He was on his left knee, looking at a box in his paws.

“Five years ago you found an old, bitter fox and not only saved his life repeatedly … you've done so much more.  
You saved him from himself, you saved his soul...  
And every day, you made it so that I want to make the world a better place...  
That's why I ask you, Judith Laverne Hopps:”

He held the opened box up to Judy.

“Will you fulfill my selfish request and make my life perfect as Judith Laverne Wilde?”

More than one pair of paws and hooves had shot up when he had dropped to his knees, but only the rabbit in front of him was important.  
It was impossible for him to miss the way her lips moved, but it took a few moments for her to even make a sound.

“... you ... miserable ... mendacious ... greasy ... stupid ... fox ... Of course I will!”

She literally jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss in front of the cameras, which was just short of indecent.

They did not register anything around them anymore. Not even, as two hooves clapped first... Then there were more paws and even more until almost the whole place was applauding and more sounds were added as Freddy started to howl for the wolves in the area, which continued over several blocks of streets, even as Liz yelled a powerful roar into the sky, some of the others joined in with their own sounds.


	2. Reaction

"Welcome to ZNN. I am Fabienne Growley and with me is my dear colleague Peter Moosebridge. Our top story today is, I mean how could we be talking about anything other than, the press conference of Officer Nicholas Wilde and his film-ready proposal to his colleague Judy Hopps."

A recording showed again the proposal and Judy's reaction to it.

"If that wasn´t romantic, then I don´t know what is!" Fabienne giggled.  
"Oh yeah. I am also proud of this city when the cheers of its colleagues were carried on to the outskirts... and not just by the wolfish population."  
"You're right Peter, Officer Wilde has sparked not only a beacon for interspecies couples with this demonstration for his belief in the good in the animals, he has even managed so much to bring the opponents of these relationships out of the concept that so far not even the PBM, the Pure Blood Movement for a 'pure' Zootopia has publicly commented on it."

Her partner tried not to laugh with his witty success.  
"Good cue, Fabienne... Nicholas Wilde was decidedly cunning.  
In Chief Bogo's introduction, he has proclaimed both the ZPD's official approval and his personal support. With more than twenty-five years of service, he has proven to be a rock in the surf of the ZPD and is a highly respected member of society. Even in the greatest crisis, he and his ZPD held the position and inspired the imputed animals as a radiant role model to outgrow themselves as to overcome the crisis.  
His support alone should be more important than a whole block."  
An overlay showed again the introduction of Chief Bogo.

"And with the presence of the parents of Officer Hopps and the mother of Officer Wilde, he has deprived the Pure Blood Movement of their usual buzzing."  
It then followed by some compilations in which the family members were they lay in each other’s arms and with tears in their eyes.

"In many cases, after all, they managed to persuade employers and sometimes even the parents of interspecies couples with the alleged lack of moral values to separate these individuals. I guess they need to think about new and better arguments first."

"I really hope that you will spend a lot of time with it, because:"

She reached into her jacket, pulled out a pin the size of her paw and held it in the direction of the camera. It said in big letters:

‘Marriage for love’

That was the official slogan of the ISM, the Interspecies Marriage Initiative.

"If so, then I have to confess something to you too Fabienne:"  
Peter grabbed his own jacket and opened it so that you could see the inside. There hung an identical pin.

"Obviously, Officer Wilde has two proud supporters here."

"Welcome to ZNN. I am Fabienne Growley and with me is my dear colleague Peter Moosebridge. The expected reaction of the Pure Blood Movement to the Interspecies marriage initiative have arrived today in the early morning hours in the form of an..."  
She had to clear her throat.  
"... ‘open letter’ ... And although we as a news channel are legally obliged to publish such letters, it is not possible for us to publish the original due to the nature of the wording and the phrasing. Peter and I read the letter and were appalled by what PBM wrote... Our legal department has reviewed the facts and concluded that it is the only legally and morally acceptable form to give a summary of the content."

"I totally agree with you Fabienne and I hope, especially in the interest of the younger inhabitants of our great city, that our valued colleagues, be it television, radio or newspaper, feel the same way...  
As expected, the letter said that Mayor Cathleen Velvetpaw had to nip in the bud this 'affront to nature' that is supposed to be the ISM initiative.  
After all, she is a morally correct woman who has found her companion in her own species and can prove the correctness of nature with her three offspring."

"What was unexpected, though, was the quick reaction from the town hall. A press conference is scheduled to take place at noon today in front of the town hall...  
Usually, high offices in particular, allow themselves a certain amount of time to calculate their reactions and first rework the answers several times and formulate them diplomatically so that they can declare interpretation in their favour according to the reaction of the inhabitants. What do you think Peter? Is that a good or a bad sign? "

Peter took the lead, "That's a good question Fabienne. Mayor Velvetpaw has not been active on the political scene for a long time, but has always attempted to meet the wishes of the residents in a broad way, but has also made unpleasant decisions. And even if you don’t like it, the Pure Blood Movement is not a group of three animals that just want a little bit of attention. Therefore, unfortunately, I cannot tell whether she chooses the ISM initiative or not. But no matter how she chooses, I am convinced that this political exchange between ISM and PBM is far from over. "

The square in front of the town hall was filled with countless animals. Many of them held up banners that were either for or against the ISM, but the opponents were clearly outnumbered.  
Only about a quarter of the square was occupied by these. It was not surprising that about 90% of them were sheep. In part, they were convinced that the Night-Howler-crisis five years ago was just a plot to condemn Dawn Bellwether and all the other sheep as well as villains.

A row of rhinos in heavy body armour and tigers in lighter armour with shields formed a dividing line between the parties. All read ZPD SWAT.  
Chief Bogo had chosen the unit to make it clear that he would not allow riots.  
He was far too realistic to not to assume that there are violent individuals with the PBM.

When the clock in the town hall sounded, the door opened and out stepped a woman in an elegant, snow-white suit. It was a stark contrast to the night-black fur of the pantheress when the mayor went to the lectern in the bright light of day.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, thank you for attending in abundance and timely manner.  
As you all know, this morning an open letter from the Pure Blood Movement regarding the Interspecies Marriage Initiative was received.  
First of all, I would like to thank the ladies and gentlemammals of the press for following ZNN's example and not reproducing the adult content verbatim."  
Expressions of annoyance arose in the area of the PBM, and she responded quickly.

"Before you complain now, I am referring to the words; not on the content."  
With a slap on the lectern, she reaffirmed her statement, bringing calm to the audience.  
She has a habit a bit unusual for a politician: to say what she thinks and also to apologize for having said something wrong. Thus, she was more approachable and understandable for many than the mayors before her.

"Let's not fool ourselves: no matter what I say, I'll step on someone’s tail. So I will speak directly my honest opinion. This one…"  
She held up a piece of paper.

"... is the open letter from PBM. And this is what I think."  
She took the letter in both paws, pulled out her claws and tore it apart in the air.  
The loud cheers drowned out the protestors and it took a few minutes for it to be quiet enough to be understandable. 

"Yes, I found my mate in my own kind, but I married him because I love him. Not because he belonged to my species and was a male."

"Yes, I have 3 children with him and would not give them away for anything in the world. This is also because I love my mate."

"But…"  
The corners of her maw arched up, showing her gleaming white teeth as she looked toward the PBM follower.  
"... If children stand for the 'correctness of nature', that's good. I learned about a pair of goat and sheep that could produce offspring. Obviously even the PBM is for ISM!"

A tense silence sang across the crowd, but for different reasons. One part considered how they could salvage the situation and the much larger part tried not to laugh because of the own goal, which has made the PBM on their side. 

"And before I forget it:"  
She reached under the desk and pulled something out. A round object that is located with many of these mammals present:  
A pin with the words 'Marriage for love' ...

A cheer went through the lounge when her colleagues saw the mayor's gesture.  
"Judy, Nick, that was really a low blow for the PBM, don´t you think?"

"Hm."  
He casually put his arm around his fiancée and she looked again at the simple but elegant ring, which now graced her left paw.  
"Do we?"  
A silence settled over the room and everyone expected the reaction, which was not long in coming.  
"… Yes. Yes, we do."

Everyone looked at them because they answered perfectly and synchronously. And started to laugh.

The press conference was the highlight of the day in the ZPD and despite the paperwork that was still needed, the whole precinct was in a good mood.  
Even Nick and Judy, who were tied to the desk until further notice.  
Especially Judy. She did not like the desk service, but it was understandable why they were not allowed in the field service... After Nick's public proposal, they were constantly being addressed on the streets and that would be at best a hindrance to prosecution and, at worst, a danger to bystanders.  
The more pleasant aspect, however, was that she could spend more time with him, even though as always, they were professionally at work and did not make their relationship a hindrance.  
Judy blushed as she remembered how they could not always comply with that rule in the first winter of their relationship.

"Welcome to ZNN. I am Fabienne Growley and with me is my dear colleague Peter Moosebridge. Only one more day, then the vote on the ISM takes place. According to current estimates, the PBM should not be able to achieve more than 15-20%, especially after the sometimes significant refusals of other prominent figures. Right, Peter?"

"As a matter of fact. The change in the law is almost certain. And even if such measures usually take weeks or even months to be implemented after approval. We once again owe it to Officer Wilde that there could be another peculiarity. According to our information, he and his lawyers have even prepared all the formalities for the ISM so that it would be theoretically possible to have the law come into effect within a few hours once the official outcome of the vote has been verified. "

"If it really succeeds in implementing everything that quickly, then I'm sure we all know who will stand before the altar tomorrow evening."

"Absolutely. The PBM would have to hope for a miracle to prevent this. However, if you look at their increasingly extreme eruptions of the past few days, I expect more members of the PBM to distance themselves from them than ISM supporters will decide against it."

Even before his colleague could react, it became dark in the studio...  
As in the adjacent buildings...  
And the other buildings of the block...  
The whole district...  
Almost all of Zootopia...

Only in those buildings with emergency generators such as hospitals, fire stations and police stations did the lights burn again after a few moments.

Most animals of the ZPD were located in the lobby and Chief Bogo stood on the parapet of the first floor.  
"As everyone might have noticed, the energy has failed throughout the city. Also affected is the traffic control system, the rail network and the telephone connections."

"Is the cause known?" Hopps asked. 

"The technicians of the municipal utilities follow the lines from the power plants from piece by piece to consider, but they have not found the exact cause yet."

"Chief, is not the power grid designed so that the districts can be at least temporarily serviced by the other districts even in the event of a total failure?"

"That's the way it is, Hopps. A failure of all districts is almost impossible, unless it is a problem in the power plant, or coordinated foreign influence."

"Sabotage? But why?" Judy said, growing with concerned questions. 

"We do not know that, yet. Therefore the order was made that every member of the ZPD, even those who are actually off duty, assemble in the area and up to disposition holds here. Until everything is clear, we expect the worst. This means no closing time until we know why the power has failed. In the event of rioting or looting, SWAT units are available on call and additional units have already been requested. Three groups of three are positioned at key positions to show presence and react in case of emergency. The divisions will follow shortly."

Judy, Nick, and Clawhauser were standing around a table with a map of the city, constantly relaying messages from their colleagues to the executives present. In addition to Chief Bogo, Mayor Velvetpaw and her assistant Mr. Shepherd, as well as Chief Doberman from the fire department were in the operations center and looked at the map. On this the positions of the available forces were marked with coloured pins: blue for police, red for fire brigade, white paramedics and black for SWAT forces.

"Trunkaby reports: The vehicles are off the road and the freeway to Savannah Central Hospital is free again."

"The fire in Tundratown is under control and the failed tank truck is secured. They assume that they have extinguished the fire within 20 minutes and the road is passable again for rescue workers."

"Fangmeyer, Delgardo, and Wolfard arrested Weaselton as he tried to take advantage of the opportunity to loot an electronics store in the Canal District. They ask for permission to send Delgardo back with the prisoner."

"Permission granted. On the way he should continue to run the tape with the instructions for the citizens and hurry up. Fangmeyer and Wolfard should not be on their own for too long."

"Next is ..."

"SIR! In the Meadowlands a panic broke out among the sheep and it lead to a stampede! Higgins, McHorn and Rhinowitz are overrun!"

"The SWAT units Alpha, Beta and Delta should go there immediately. Delgardo should also go and support them. If it's absolutely necessary, then he should throw Duke out at the next corner. We'll see him soon enough. SWAT unit Gamma shall be deployed at the main tunnel of the separation wall of Sahara-Square and Savannah-Central. In an emergency, make them cover the entire south of the city until the stampede is under control."

Mayor Velvetpaw had no experience with such exceptional situations and was glad that Chief Bogo had enough experience for both of them. Even if he had to let such decisions, as with Duke Weaselton, actually have her approved of them, she made it clear to him that he had an almost free hoof concerning the security of Zootopia. She did not want to feel so powerless, but at least she would stand by if a situation really arose that required her position as mayor.

After another hour, parts of the city lit up again, but it was not a cause for happiness for everyone. The technicians of public utilities found that the central distribution nodes of the districts were damaged with an acid which had caused a citywide short circuit.

With the restoration of energy supply, at least in parts of the city, the situation improved, but it was still far from being relaxed. However, Mayor Velvetpaw was now able to help.

"Citizens of Zootopia, this is Mayor Velvetpaw. I am with the police and fire chiefs in the ZPD. The power failure of the past few hours had far-reaching consequences, including many accidents and fires.  
I would like to ask you to stay calm and not leave your home until further notice. That way it´s possible for rescue workers to reach quickly and unhinder those places where their help is urgently needed. Furthermore, I ask you to keep the radios and televisions switched on and to follow the instructions of the authorities. Thank you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mayor. Every single individual who is not on the streets makes our job easier."

"That makes no sense."  
"Hopps? What do you mean by that?"  
"Chief Bogo, I tried to understand the motive ..."  
Judy picked up some paper clips from a nearby desk and placed them in the positions of the distribution nodes.

"If it were just a bad joke on adolescents, they would have damaged only one distributor. If it had been just a stupid bet or something like that, then the distributors would not have been damaged at the same time. They are too far apart for that. So it must have been intended that they fail at the same time. The failure itself is nothing to gain, so it must have been a prerequisite or a necessity like a distraction.

If they had been professionals, then you would not have taken acid for sabotage because it was easy to detect and fix. It seems somehow... improvised. Even in the worst movies, there are better ways to turn off the power..."

"What's your point?"

"Our people are spread all over the city, busy at the moment, but they are slowly but surely recovering peace and order. However, I can´t shake the feeling that we aren’t seeing what is happening right in front of our snout."

"You are not entirely wrong. Bind forces and strike when there are no reinforcements available."

Mr. Shepherd stepped forward and turned directly to Chief Bogo.  
"Sir. The distributor of this district is just a few streets away. Maybe there is evidence on the perpetrators. You have Officers Hopps and Wilde, who are known to spot even the most inconspicuous details. In my opinion, you should send them."

"Mr. Shepherd, as you might have noticed, I need qualified people here who keep the radio contact with the forces on the streets. One of them I could spare technically, but I will not send out any subordinate officer without backup. Especially since, according to Officer Hopps' apt analysis of the situation, something is likely to happen."

"Sir, I would like to inform you that during my time in the military I was assigned to a reconnaissance battalion. Each soldier was among other people trained in the proper handling of the radio communication. Also, thanks to my presence in the past hours, I have been informed about the situation and the locations of the units. Should the mayor approve of it, I offer myself as a substitute for the two."  
Even before Chief Bogo could answer, Mayor Velvetpaw stepped next to her assistants.

"I approve of his request to make himself available. I have worked as a secretary for a long time and can therefore join in as well. The decision is yours, but I think you should send the two. I realize this is not the norm, but this is an exceptional situation."

"OK.” Bogo paused and then, “Mayor, you take over the units of Officer Hopps. Mr. Shepherd, you take over for Officer Wilde. Hopps, Wilde, go to the distributor and take a look around. You go to the frequency of Mr. Shepherd. Good luck."

"Understood, sir."  
Judy and Nick saluted and made their way to the garage.

Beside the road stood a concrete block with a wide door in it. Beyond it, the steps and the goods lift, leading them to the subterranean distributor; it was already visible.

When they arrived at their destination, they met the technicians who tried their best to bypass the damaged distributor without blurring too many tracks.

They then looked at the block that was the distributor's panel and it was easy to see where the acid had eaten the material. Even the broken glass of the bottle, in which the acid had been, was still there. Obviously, it was thrown from the back of the room. Nick recognized with his night vision that there was a small hatch in the wall.

"What is that hatch?" Nick questioned. 

One of the meerkats responsible for the maintenance of the underground facilities stepped forward and pointed to the back wall.  
"This is an access hatch in the event that the main access in an accident or a quake should not be passable."  
"It doesn’t seem very tall."  
"This is not necessary. Except for two otters in the canal district, only meerkats are active underground ... It is in our blood! And we are proud!"

Judy went over and opened it. Behind it came an access tunnel that seemed to end in the sewers.  
"Should such a hatch not be secured?"

The technician seemed appalled.  
"Of course! The keys are only for the shift supervisors and there are two in the central office. Nobody knows anything about these doors. But once they are opened, there is an alarm in the control center which can only be switched off when the control center allows access to the control panel at the entrance and a technician enters the code there. I don’t really understand all that."

Judy looked at the scene again: the access, whose security system was professionally tricked, and the bumbling sabotage at the distributor itself. That did not fit at all...  
"Where is the nearest access to the sewer system?"  
"A block east of here is the nearest access. It's in a residential area."  
He pointed to the access tunnel.  
"Right here and then straight ahead."

Judy looked at Nick and he agreed with a nod. Then they went without a word into the shaft.

After a few minutes they reached the entrance. The light showed only too clearly that the manhole cover was not closed, thus confirming the assumption that the perpetrators must have gained access there.  
What they had not expected, however, was the construction site shut-off, which was built around the open canal access.  
Far and wide were no sewer workers to see and no vehicle of the city...

But what they found was an older she-wolf, enjoying the sun on a swing on her terrace, looking in their direction...

"Ma'am, do you have a moment?"  
As the two walked towards her, the lady's eyes grew larger and larger until it was just too funny.

"You are Wilde and Hopps! Oh, could this day be even better?! I saw your proposal on TV! That was so romantic!"

Nick kept his smile but whispered so softly that only Judy could understand him.  
"That's why Bogo has put us in the office until further notice."  
Judy dropped her ears and blushed under her fur.  
"I know, but I didn’t think that would be still as bad."

The lady had jumped up, had straightened her dress, and held a tray with two glasses and a carafe in her paws.  
"May I offer you something to drink? Lemonade, prepared today. "  
"No, thanks ma'am. You maybe could help us otherwise. Were you at home even before the blackout?"  
"Oh yeah. Since retiring, it has been a great pleasure to spend such beautiful days on the terrace with some lightly sweetened lemonade." This she-wolf grinned.  
"Can you tell us where the workers are who built the construction site on the road?"

"Of course. I was in the kitchen..."  
She pointed in the direction of the window behind the swing.  
"... and was preparing my lemonade when a car stopped on the street. Some workers in this flashy west got out and closed the barriers. Then they got in and the car started again. It was strange, but maybe they had forgotten something and had to get some more equipment. Shortly after, the electricity went out."  
"Could you tell how many meerkats it were?"  
"Meerkats? No. They were sheep. Five. Three went down and two stayed upstairs to direct traffic around the construction site."

Judy and Nick looked at each other and they knew: Here they had hit a hot trail.  
"What happened after the power failed?"  
"After... I'm not sure five to ten minutes, a school bus stopped in front of the construction site and one of the workers went to it. The driver opened the door and the sheep got in. And after a minute or so those who went down came up again and the remaining four got in as well. Then the bus continued. I figured that they needed to go back urgently to fix the outage."

Judy blanched at the word school bus, and Nick also shivered.  
"Please think carefully: Could you tell if there were any children in the bus?!"  
"Of course there were kids in it. At the moment there is a new exhibition in the Museum of Natural History and therefore busses are passing by almost every day. You can almost set the clock after that."

After a hasty farewell, they stormed back down the street to their car while Nick was already on the radio:  
"Hopps and Wilde to ZPD: The blackout may have been a distraction for a kidnapping of schoolchildren."  
"ZPD to Hopps and Wilde: Repeat. You are on speakers."  
"The power outage was possibly a distraction for kidnapping schoolchildren! According to a witness, sheep seemingly disguised themselves as sewer workers and hijacked a school bus on route to the Natural History Museum."

Before Judy could get in, Nick stopped her, got a map out of the car and spread it on the sidewalk.  
"So the bus was abducted here. Where could they have gone?"  
An X marks the starting point of the abduction.  
"According to the witness, they went further in this direction."  
"The power outage lasted far too long. They can be everywhere."  
"If we assume that they kept the bus as a means of transport because of the hostages, then they just can´t be everywhere. Look here:"  
Nick marked some major traffic junctions.  
"There were accidents here, so they couldn’t have come over there before the police arrived. Although we have a few minor routes, there is no better way to get around with a bus."  
Nick stroked large parts of Savannah Central.  
"Of course, they do not want to cause a lot of attention, so the areas where there are too many people fall away too."  
More parts of the map fell victim to the pen.  
"So basically only the warehouses at the port facilities remain."  
"Then on to the harbour."

"Hopps and Wilde to ZPD: We suspect that the perpetrators may be hiding in the warehouses at the harbour."

"ZPD to Hopps and Wilde: Chief Bogo is trying to give you reinforcements, but this may take some time. You should scout the area and keep yourselves covered."

"Hopps and Wilde to ZPD: Understood. We´ll report when we know more."

After a few minutes they arrived at the warehouses and parked the car outside the grounds. After all, nobody should see that they were there, should the kidnappers actually be here.

In several rows, one building stood next to the other and they all looked identical: white walls, big red shutters that rolled to the sides, and a wide double door in the right corner. And all were basically just single, big halls with the two gates.  
Only by the big numbers on the roller doors one could know where they were.  
In particular, the front halls were open and bustling, but the farther one could go in the rear, the fewer halls were actually in use.  
Fortunately for them, the paths between the halls were not cleaned so often, because it was relatively easy to follow the fresh tire tracks of a larger vehicle.

"We need to know if this is actually the hiding place of the kidnappers."  
Judy looked around and saw sprouts attached to the warehouses to reach the roof.  
At the top, they looked in and saw a group of eight sheep and the missing bus. What disturbed them, however, was the child, apparently bound and kneeling with a hood over her head in the middle of several headlights and cameras.

After a brief message about their location came the answer that the SWAT unit would arrive in about twelve minutes.  
Judy would never have guessed how indescribably long twelve minutes could be...

She pressed her ear to the window and listened to the conversations in the hall. What she heard made her blood run cold.  
"Is it really necessary for us to go that far? I mean ... they are children after all."  
"You know it's necessary. If we do nothing, then such perversions are still allowed and Wilde has challenged it himself. We do this for the protection of Zootopia."

"Savannah Central is also powered up again. We can start."  
The last statement came from a stack of boxes, behind which obviously at least one other animal was.

There were even three more sheep, and the largest of them had a long knife in his hooves. The ram with the knife approached the child and tore the hood from her head. Underneath, a perhaps eight-year-old panther girl emerged. She was shaking with fear, but that did not interest the ram when he looked into one of the cameras and showed a serious face.  
"Citizens of Zootopia. How did this perversion supporter Bogo so aptly say: Everyone has the right to fight against what is wrong. And that is exactly what we do.  
Wild and Hopps are the epitome of falsehood. A fox and a bunny? Disgusting!  
Mayor Velvetpaw was to represent the interests of Zootopia's citizens. And what does she do? She also supports these things!"

Judy's heart was on the verge of stopping it seemed as she realized what these sheep had planned...  
Also for Nick, the intentions were obvious. They were only two and the SWAT team was still about eight minutes away...  
Even if he liked to talk, they doubted that he would give them enough time.  
A plan had to come. And fast.

"Judy, I will distract them. You sneak your way to the bus and flee with the hostages. When you start the bus, they will look at you. Then I'll grab the kid and come after you."  
Nick was already halfway through the window when Judy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.  
They both knew that it was the sheer fear they saw in each other's eyes, but neither dared to voice his thoughts.  
Instead she held out her paw with her engagement ring.  
"Remember, you promised me a wedding. And I want that."  
"Of course."  
The kiss was short but intense.  
With that they separated and now the only thing that would count was to save the hostages.

"... So it's clear: This is all about you and your perversity, Velvetpaw!"  
The girl beside him was rigid with fear and made no sound. Even as he grabbed her neck, tore her head back and put the knife to her throat.  
She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.  
She felt a jolt and then the knife was gone.

"ZPD! You are surrounded! Surrender!"  
She opened her eyes again and saw at first only the blue fabric of a uniform and a red tail.  
Her gaze wandered higher and she recognized the snout of her savior as that of Officer Wilde, who has often been on television lately. The ram with the knife sat in front of her on the ground and looked at the fox, who had just stopped him from his act.

He stood in front of the group of sheep, which was much larger than he could see before and looked casual. His right paw in his pocket while the left arm hung loosely down. Half-closed eyes but instead of a smile, the mouth was just a straight line.  
>Crap. There’s at least twenty of those... Hopefully it works. <

"Wilde!"  
Everyone thought that countless cops would storm out of the corners, but when nothing happened after a few seconds, the ram with the knife spoke.

"If that were true, then we would already be tied up. You do not have as much support as you thought... Did they come to their senses?"

"Nah... they are here, I just had to step in a bit faster than planned. Hey, you wanted to murder an innocent child. No animal with just a touch of honour and decency can simply watch and let you go. Don´t you think?"

Nick could not tell where, but suddenly there were a lot of baseball bats and iron bars in their hooves...  
>Just a little more ... Judy, please hurry up!<

The herd had just made two steps toward Nick when her attention was caught by a stuttering behind them.  
>Let's go.<

Nick grabbed the girl and ran to the exit, but was stopped after just a few steps, as the girl in his arms screamed in pain and he landed with a jerk on his rump. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking that they might have the little one attached to the floor, as the chain showed only too clearly, leading from her right hind paw to a ring in the floor.

"Do you think we are stupid enough to not chain the kid? Or not to make the bus unfit to drive? Obviously. But nature is on our side and has served us you abnormalities on the silver platter. ON THEM!"

Judy ended her futile attempts to start the engine when she heard this and jumped out of the bus.  
Since the criminals were after Nick and Judy, they tried to meet so they could keep their backs to each other, but they had to give up that hope quickly.

Judy had gone three steps off the bus when part of the flock that was approaching her split and ran to the bus. Obviously, they also wanted to do something to the other hostages.  
She had no choice but to stand in front of the door and not let anyone pass.

Nick got the same realization when he just barely managed to stop the ram with the knife with a dive to rescue the girl.

Now they stood there: Surrounded by a herd of sheep, who are obviously willing to murder children and with cops, especially these two, they had probably even less scruples. They could not support each other, since otherwise they would lose the hostages and until reinforcements arrived, and it took an indescribably long eternity.  
Their only hope was to hold the ground as long as possible.

The first stormed towards them and Nick had never been so happy to be a predator... A predator with sharp claws...  
As a fox he was usually more of a tricks and escape, but thanks to his training, he was able to concentrate fully on the fight.  
His hits were slowed down by their wool, but nevertheless he managed to inflict painful wounds on their arms, legs, and muzzles with his claws, thus reducing the pressure on him.

Judy had no claws, but her powerful legs made her opponents go down or send them back several feet.

At first it did not look bad and luckily some were more fearful than others, so only some attacked.

A harsh cry was heard and everyone in the hall seemed to freeze for a moment before they all looked at Judy. She was leaning forward, propping herself on the floor with her arms, before she straightened up and hopped on her right leg. Her left leg had an unnatural angle in the area of the knee.

Nick took a step in her direction, before he stopped himself and backed away again. Their eyes met and they understood each other without words, when Nick begged for forgiveness and Judy assured him that he had made the right decision.

This moment was too much, however, as the blade fell on the girl and Nick reflexively reached for the hoof.  
He was barely able to stop the blade, when a baseball bat hit him on the left elbow. With a cry of pain, he struck with his right paw into the muzzle of the ram and staggers back.

As if on a secret signal, the sheep stepped back and looked at their opponents, who were now injured but still standing upright between them and their hostages.

"We gain the upper hoof. All together! COME ON!"

Both Judy and Nick knew that now they would not be able to withstand much longer.  
But they had no choice... They or the hostages... 

Nick was able to hold on well because the sheep could not hit so hard thanks to their injuries, but still some hit him.

Due to her small size, Judy was harder to hit, but the hits made it all the more painful when she had to redirect them with her bare forearms.  
However, a fatal blow came through and hurled her across the room.  
She felt as if her entire body was nothing but pain as she fell on a table that was knocked over during the fighting.  
She looked down at herself and looked in horror at the table leg, now red in colour from the blood where it had pierced her body.  
He had not seen it, but he knew he would never forget that sound in his entire life. He looked to the origin and his heart stopped when he saw her lying there impaled.

Judy broke off one of the other table legs and beat it around, but an iron pipe hit her in her head and it was thrown to the right.

Nick thought he heard the cracking of the bones and let his instincts run wild. No one dares to hurt his mate and get away without serious punishment...

The claws of his right paw drove through the throat of the nearest sheep, causing it to collapse in an ever-growing pool of blood.  
The cracking of the bones as he sank his fangs in the neck of the next ram brought something satisfying.  
Three more sheep fell prey to him, before he felt a glaring pain run through his body and when he looked back, there stood the ram with panic in his eyes and the knife in his hooves...  
This was stuck to the hilt in his back.  
His maw closed around his throat and literally teared it out.

He was hit by a pole from above on his muzzle and in his ears the cracking of his bones was unnaturally loud. Another blow hit his head and the world around him turned black.


End file.
